Under The  Stars
by BLongo123
Summary: Gwen hangs out on the dock at night and sees Trent. They find a way to have fun on the beach. Rated M for maturity, sexual context, bad language, and overall bad morals


Gwen found herself thinking about Trent a lot in the first few weeks of Total Drama Island. She would think about him during challenges, when she slept and, most embarrassing of all for her to admit, in the shower. She also caught herself blushing profusely when he smiled at her and sometimes even stared at the back of his head when he was talking to his friends. She couldn't get enough.

So there she was, lying on her stomach on the dock, head peering over the edge into the water, mindlessly tracing Trent's name in the water. She realized what she was doing and sighed loudly. This didn't make sense to her. Gwen never fell for boys this hard, ever. Especially boys like Trent. She usually was more into the rebellious, pot headed guys, not frat boy musicians. Not that she didn't find them cute or fun to look at, they just weren't her type. Until now, that is.

But when she looked at Trent's green eyes today, Gwen realized what she wanted. She wanted Trent, so badly. She wanted to pin him down and kiss him till her lips were sore. She wanted to put her hands in his hair. She wanted to rub herself against him. She wanted to…

"Do you know what time it is?" A male voice said from behind her—a glint of amusement in his tone. Pulling herself off her stomach and rolling onto her butt, Gwen was face to face with Trent. Speak of the devil, she thought. She looked at him and felt herself become hot. His jet black hair shone slightly from the reflection of the moon and his muscles rippled under his shirt as he crossed his arms. She wanted to jump his bone. He was smiling.

"No," Gwen said slowly, and then smirked, "why don't you tell me?" She figured, this is fate, God wants me to get some.

Trent grinned, "its 1 in the morning," he gestured to the ground, "Mind if I sit?"

She shook her head and Trent joined her on the dock. They sat quietly for a while, feet hanging into the water. Gwen inhaled deeply and took in the scent of Trent. It was musky, a little piney and smelled like axe. It was erotic.

Gwen took in a breathe to say something, but closed her mouth again. She couldn't…she shouldn't… "You want to know a secret?"

"What?" Trent said looking at her lazily. Gwen swallowed hard, this was harder than she thought. "What is it?" Trent asked again turning to look at her dead on, concern in his eyes.

"Um, I kinda…" Gwen trailed on, then she took a huge breathe and decided to just say it. She's got nothing to lose and everything to gain. "I kinda really think your hot," She blurted lamely.

Trent looked at her for a while, his expression unreadable. Then, a huge smile spread across his face, and Gwen let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, I kinda really think your hot too," He winked.

Warmth spread between her legs and on her cheeks. She was embarrassed. She wasn't pretty. "You don't have to say that."

"Say what?" Trent said, "That you're hot? Why not? I'm not a liar Gwen." Gwen looked down and bit her lip. Why did she even say anything in the first place? She felt his strong hand on her back. "Gwen, you're beautiful. Don't worry, if it weren't true I wouldn't say it. In fact," She could here the smile in his voice, "I have a secret too."

Gwen kept her head down and croaked out, "what is it?"

Trent gentle lifted her chin up with one finger and moved his face to close to hers she could taste his breathe. "From the second I saw you I thought you were gorgeous. I also thought you were hot as hell. I wasn't sure if I wanted to take you out to a nice dinner and kiss you good night, or lay you down and fuck the shit out of you." He leered at her.

Gwen was in shock. Did he say that? Did he seriously just say that? She couldn't take it anymore, she was so wet and so anxious. She lost control and kind of jumped on him. He fell back with her on his body. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard and hot. He grabbed her by the hips and kissed her roughly.

He rolled them around so he was on top. They made out for what seemed like hours. Then, unknowingly, Gwen lifted her leg up and around his back loosely. He pulled his lips away but kept holding onto her. He smiled and whispered, "Let's go swimming,"

"Swimming?" Gwen was surprised. They were get hot and heavy and he wanted to swim? Before she could say anything else, Trent pulled off of her and walked to the beach. He pulled off him shirt, his shorts, and his shoes. He looked back at her and pulled off his boxers, revealing his long, thick penis. "Are you coming?" he shouted back. She was sweating and ran towards him.

By the time she reached the beach he was in the water waist deep. She looked at the water nervously, "Is it cold?"

"Nah!" Trent shouted back. "Take off your clothes and get in here!"

She felt herself almost soaking her panties. She couldn't wait any more. She pulled off her shirt and bottoms, and stood in her underwear. Reaching back to unhook her bra, she bit her lip. The bra unhooked and fell to the floor. Her nipples perked up in the cold. Then she pulled her panties off. When she looked up Trent had one hand scratching his head and the other in the water, pumping. "Get in here." He said blankly.

She began to get in the water but it was ice cold to her touch. She yelped. "It's so cold!"

Trent seemed to growl anxiously, "I'll warm you up. Come here. I want to touch you."

That did it Gwen held her breathe and ran into the water. Her body was numb and hurt from the cold. Her nipples were painfully stretched and pointed when she reached him. Practically jumping into his arms Gwen held her body to his shivering, trying to retain some heat. She realized she couldn't reach the bottom of the lake where they were, unlike Trent. So she quickly moved her legs and used Trent to hold her above the water.

Trent felt her nipples against his chest and knew if he waited much longer his penis was going to explode. He grabbed her by the butt and thighs and raised her so she was straddling him. He moved her up and down her body slowly. He could feel her breathing stagger. He continued to move her up and down his penis while he kissed her neck. Her head went back and she let out an involuntary moan when he kissed her soft spot.

He kissed her ear and sucked her ear lobe, "Do you want me to have sex with you Gwen?"

"Yesss," She moaned. He moved his thumb down to her crotch and placed it on her clit. He moved it in slow circles and listen to her breath catch in her mouth. He applied more pressure and quickened the pace. "Oh my god…" she breathed

"What do want me to do to you Gwen?" he said patiently into her ear, rubbing her clit.

"I want you to…oh!" She twitched as his penis entered her half an inch, "Oh please, please put it in…"

Tell me what you want." Trent repeated a little harshly as she tried to force herself onto his cock.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I faint, I want to come so hard I cant see…I want you to…oh shit…please!" she felt herself almost to the point of breaking as he moved so fast against her clit.

Satisfied, he pushed his whole length into her. "shit!" Gwen spat, then moaned happily. She rocked herself back and forth on his cock, her arms wrapped around his neck. He moved her as she moaned into his neck.

He moved faster, starting to thrust into her. He moved his thumb back to her clit and rubbed hard and fast. Her nails dug into his back and she whined, "I want to come on your cock…"

"come on it babe," Trent said, pumping into her and rubbing her. And she did. She screamed and kicked a little. "ooohhhhhh goooood!" and she slumped into his arms taking his thrusts. He then blew his semen into her tummy. She loved the way it felt inside her.

Trent kept his soft penis inside her and kissed her softly, allowing her to recover from her earthshattering climax. Then he pulled out and let her down. "You should go to bed, its late."

And she did. Gwen slept great that night, dreaming about Trent (as usual).

Thanks for reading(: if you want more inbox me and ill right it for you kay? Vote in my poll so I know what to right next! Because im not writing for me but for yall! :D XOXO-BLongo


End file.
